In the popular usage of people in theatres holding a softdrink during a performance or passengers of a vehicle holding a softdrink in a paper cup or the like there has been the difficulty of accidentally dropping or spilling the softdrink or tipping the container or cup.
Heretofore, in the use of a softdrink container or a container for hot beverages such as coffee, any tipping of the container can accidentally burn the user or damage clothes.